Vladimir Matyushenko
Vladimir Matyushenko is a former heavyweight and current light-heavyweight mixed martial arts fighter. He most recently faced up-and-coming, unofficially undefeated prospect Jon Jones. He lost via TKO due to elbows from the mounted crucifix in the very first round. After signing a new four-fight deal with the UFC, Matyushenko was next set to fight Jason Brilz. Brilz was forced to pull out of the fight with a back injury and he was replaced by Alexandre Ferreira. Matyushenko won via first-round TK0 due to elbows ironically. He next faced Brilz and knocked him out within twenty seconds of the start of the first round. He was next set to face Alexander Gustafsson. He was injured a few weeks before the bout and replaced by Matt Hamill. Matyushenko, after recovering, was next set to face Gustafsson again. Gustafsson defeated Matyushenko via first round knockout. After a significant layoff, in August 2012 Matyushenko next signed to face fellow Gustafsson victim Matt Hamill who was coming out of retirement. The fight never materialized unfortunately. After not fighting for the entirety of 2012, Matyushenko signed to face Ultimate Fighter winner Ryan Bader in early 2013. Bader submitted Matyushenko in under a minute with a guillotine choke, the fastest light-heavyweight submission in UFC history. Matyushenko was then cut from the UFC after the second straight loss and retirement looked likely. Instead Matyushenko signed with Bellator and is next set to make his debut against former light-heavyweight champion Christian M'Pumbu. M'Pumbu was unfortunately injured and replaced by a fellow UFC veteran and Bellator newcomer Houston Alexander. Matyushenko defeated Alexander via unanimous decision. Fights *Vladimir Matyushenko vs. Robert Lalonde *Vladimir Matyushenko vs. Kenji Kawaguchi *Tito Ortiz vs. Vladimir Matyushenko - The fight was for the UFC light-heavyweight title with Tito Ortiz defending. Matyushenko was a late replacement for an injured Vitor Belfort. *Vladimir Matyushenko vs. Antonio Rogerio Nogueira 1 - The fight, only Antonio Rogerio Nogueira's fourth fight, was his first loss. *Vladimir Matyushenko vs. Pedro Rizzo *Andrei Arlovski vs. Vladimir Matyushenko *Vladimir Matyushenko vs. Alex Shoenauer - The fight was for the vacant IFL light-heavyweight title. *Vladimir Matyushenko vs. Jamal Patterson - The fight was for the IFL light-heavyweight title with Matyushenko defending. The fight was the final fight in the IFL for Matyushenko. *Vladimir Matyushenko vs. Antonio Rogerio Nogueira 2 - Matyushenko was riding an impressive eight-fight and six-year winning streak with his last loss to Andrei Arlovski. *Vladimir Matyushenko vs. Igor Pokrajac - The fight was Matyushenko's return to the UFC and it was Igor Pokrajac's UFC debut. *Vladimir Matyushenko vs. Eliot Marshall - After the fight and his first loss in the promotion, Eliot Marshall was strangely cut from the UFC's roster. Marshall had both a three-inch height and reach advantage in the fight, additionally. *Vladimir Matyushenko vs. Alexandre Ferreira - The fight was Alexandre Ferreira's UFC debut. *Vladimir Matyushenko vs. Jason Brilz *Alexander Gustafsson vs. Vladimir Matyushenko *Ryan Bader vs. Vladimir Matyushenko - Matyushenko was cut from the UFC after the loss. Category:Light-heavyweight fighters Category:Bellator fighters